


Little Ring Bearer

by imaducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dimple Brigade, F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaducky/pseuds/imaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumplestiltskin are engaged and they couldn't be anymore excited. But a day and one chocolate fudge sundae later, Rumple has already found himself a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ring Bearer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pic of Raphael Alejandro (Roland Hood) in a white suit and fedora.  
> For all Rumbellers on Mothers Day.  
> Originally posted on May 11, 2014 @ Tumblr

Roland Hood was kneeling on the chair of a booth at Granny's opposite none other than the Dark One himself. He was messily eating the chocolate fudge sundae Belle had gotten him as she went to talk to Ruby, her maid-of-honor, about more wedding plans and left the four-year-old under the pawnbroker's watch.

Rumplestiltskin kept to himself most of the time, too afraid to scare the boy. What with the incident in the forest with his father, Robin of Locksley, when he was still under the grasp of the Wicked Witch, he didn't want to make a scene. So it had been particularly quiet in their booth. Not that he was complaining. The little boy enjoyed his sundae just as much as Rumple enjoyed his iced tea.

"I'm gonna ask Ms. Belle to marry me." The boy said, breaking the silence.

Rumple choked on his tea and coughed a few times, "Are you now?"

"Yes." The dimpled midget answered matter-of-factly as he took another spoonful of ice cream.

He raised an eyebrow at the child, "And how are you supposed to do that?"

"When she gets back, I'm going to offer her half of my ice cream. Then she will say yes!"

"You know, she already has someone." The deal-maker said, testing the boy.

"Well, she can marry us both if she likes," was the boy's confident reply.

Rumplestiltskin resisted the urge to laugh. Curious, he asked, "But why Ms. Belle? Why not Ms. Ruby? Or Ms. Regina perhaps?"

"Because Papa told me that Ms. Belle saved him from the hands of an evil wizard a long time ago and I think she's the nicest and most beautiful lady in all the lands."

Rumple couldn't help but smile at that. His innocence as to who the evil wizard was in his tale greatly amused him. But he had to agree with him about his fiancée. Belle was the nicest and most beautiful lady all the realms had ever seen and this young lad, too ahead of his age, made him realize just how lucky he was to have her love from now and for all the future.

"Indeed, she is."

At that moment, Belle reappeared with a big smile on her face and sat beside Roland, "Alright boys, I'm all yours."

"I think the little man here has something to tell you." Rumple said as he took another sip of his iced tea.

"Oh, does he now? What is it, sweetie?" Belle asked the boy with genuine curiosity.

Little Roland took the table napkin to wipe the chocolate fudge off his mouth, clearly trying to make himself look as presentable as he could be for his impending proposal. He moved the glass of what contained the remainder of his sundae towards Belle and said, "I'm giving you half of my ice cream, Lady Belle, so you would marry me."

Belle's eyes went wide but she was giggling, "Aww, that is really sweet of you! But Mr. Roland, I'm already to marry someone." She gave her fiancé a knowing smile which he gladly returned.

"Oh." The little man looked down, disappointment evident in his voice.

Belle couldn't stand the pout that was now present on the sweet boy's face so she said, "But if you like, you could be in the wedding too."

Roland's face lit up at her words and said with giddy excitement, "Really, Ms. Belle?"

"Why, yes! You could be the ring bearer!"

"What’s a ring bear?" He asked, confused.

Belle had to laugh. She pulled the boy to sit on her lap, "It's ring bearer. Your main duty is to make sure that the rings that will be used for the wedding will make it to the bride and the groom. It is your responsibility to guard it with all your might."

"Wow. So ring bears are like superheroes!"

"They _are_  superheroes."

As Belle pulled young Roland into a tight hug, Rumple watched everything unfold in front of him. He felt a warm feeling, almost as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He had nothing but pure adoration for his future wife and he didn't think he could love her anymore than he does now.

"Will you really let me be the ring bear in your wedding, Ms. Belle?" Roland asked again after a moment's pause.

"We'd be happy to have you as our ring bearer."

As if on cue, Robin Hood entered the diner. He walked over to their booth to pick up his son.

"Had fun, little man? I do hope you didn't cause Mr. Gold and Ms. Belle any troubles now."

With the sound of his father's voice, Roland jumped out of Belle's lap into his father's arms, "Papa! Papa! Can I be the ring bear at Ms. Belle's wedding? Please, Papa?"

"Woah! Slow down, child. Did you mean ring bearer?" Robin looked at both Rumple and Belle questioningly.

"If you'd allow it, we would like Roland to be the ring bearer at our wedding." Belle said with a small smile.

Robin looked back at Roland, "Hmm… what do you say, little man?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically before his father turned to them and said, "Then, we’d be honored."

"Thank you, Papa!"

Roland let go of his Papa and hugged Belle, "Thank you, Ms. Belle! I promise to keep your rings safe!"

Belle laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I never doubted you wouldn't."

"C'mon, young lad! Strap on!" Robin said, offering his back to the boy. Roland gladly jumped onto his back and they galloped, a young knight on his horse, out of Granny's and into the warm afternoon sun. Both Rumple and Belle stared at the father and son with smiles on their faces.

"I want one." Belle said before looking at her soon-to-be husband.

They shared a quiet moment just staring at each other. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. He gave her the smile that was meant only for her and said, "I'm sure you'll be the greatest mother any world would ever see."


End file.
